Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A large number of symbiotic microbes live inside the human body, their status and function are equivalent to an important organ acquired after birth, contributing an indispensable role to human health. Within the entire human body, eukaryotic cells accounted for only 10% of the total number of cells; whereas prokaryotic cells accounted for the remaining 90%, thus Nobel laureate Lederberg proposed that the human body is a “super-organism” consisting of both eukaryotic cells and endocommensal symbiotic prokaryotic cells. The endocommensal symbiotic microbes exceed 1000 species, weigh 1-2 kg, and number in the range of 1014, more than 10 times larger than the cell number of the human body, and the number of coding genes is at least 100 times larger than that of human genes.
It is well known that obesity has become an increasingly severe problem of public health in modern society; however, to the present day, the mechanism remains unclear as to how the intestinal flora participate in the onset and development of obesity, insulin resistance and other metabolic diseases. More, it is not clear whether the intestinal flora is the cause or the effect of metabolic diseases; what types of bacteria can lead to the occurrence of metabolic diseases, and what types of bacteria are capable of ameliorating the symptoms of obesity, insulin resistance and other metabolic diseases.